Wet Dream
by BeyondConfused
Summary: Puberty is tough. Especially if your room is flooded, and you have to share a bed with your stepsister.


Hellouuu!!! I don't usually do Lizwins but I decided to do one today. Hope you guys like!!! Ppplllleeeaaassseeee review!!! They totally make my day, even if you have something mean and shity to say…

Wet Dream

There was a small flood in the McDonald-Venturi household. When I say small I mean that the roof was covered in ice, it melted and now Edwin's room, which was the attic was flooded. That resulted in him sleeping in the same bed as Lizzie. He didn't like her in that type of way, but after all, he was a 13 year old boy going through puberty. And she was a pretty girl, who had a growing chest. He could feel Lizzie's bare leg rub against his. It was a very innocent move for Lizzie, but for him, he could totally feel something happen in his pants. And it was only going up.

"Uuummm…." Edwin's voice was stuck in his throught, and he could feel sweet dripping from his forehead.

"What Edwin? Just go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." Lizzie said not lifting her head from her pillow.

"I can't sleep. Let's talk about something." He said rapidly, trying to forget her leg, and controlling his private.

"What you wanna talk about?" Lizzie asked, realizing that sleeping any time soon would not be possible.

"Do you… uuummm… already…like… you know…" Edwin said, blushing.

"Spit it out Ed." Lizzie said, not understanding what he was talking about. When Edwin wanted to know something he would just come out and say it. This was unusual for him.

"Doyoualreadygetyourperiod?" Edwin said with the speed of lighting, looking to the side.

"Edwin, you do know I didn't get a word you said." Lizzie calmly said, not understanding his embarrassment.

"Urgh… do you already get your period?" He said not daring to look at her.

Lizzie finally lifted her face from her pillow and said." Uuummm… why do you want to know?

"Because… I am mature enough." He said, looking at the ceiling.

"That, is the biggest lie I have heard, and yes I do already get my period." She said, spitting out the answer that he wanted to know.

"Cool. When did you get it, big Lizzie?" He said trying to make it less akward.

"Last year, during summer vacation. I had woken up in the morning, and I went to the bathroom, because I had to pee. Then when I took my underwear off, it was all bloody. At first I thought it was poop." She said, explaining to him, one of the most embarrassing moments in her life.

"Huh, did it… hurt?" He asked with pure curiosity, and a little bit of pevertnes.

"Hell yeah. The first one hurt the most but know, when I get it, it just kind of hurts. But know, lets stop talking about girls going through puberty… lets talk about guys." She said with a devilish grin.

"I'd rather not." He said.

"No Ed! You made me tell you so now you have to tell me to. First erection?" She said with another devilish grin.

He could not believe, that the word erection had just come out of little, innocent, Lizzie's mouth. He looked at her and the look on her face said that she would not give up intel he told her.

"Fiine… last year when we went to the beach, I saw this girl there. She had wicked blonde hair, orange skin, and boobes the size of a watermelon. She was wearing this tiny pink bikini. And then the…erection…happened. I stayed in the water for like a whole hour, just trying to calm it down."

By the end of his explanation, Lizzie was rolling with laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing. I least I didn't think it was poop." He said playfully.

"Aarrgh. That totally made my night. Lets go to sleep know. Night Ed." Lizzie said calming down,

"Night Liz." Edwin said. Quickly they both feel asleep.

Next morning Lizzie woke up. She always had the habbit of waking up early. Edwin of course, was a sleeper. Lizzie got out of bed, and saw this dried out white liquid on her leg. Realization hit her. Edwin had a wet dream.

"Edwin!" Lizzie screamed, totally grossed out.

"Wha. What." Edwin said, groogly, having know idea what was going on.

"My dear Edwin. You just had a wet dream." Lizzie said sarcastily.

"Uuuummm. No I didn't." Edwin said.

"Look down at your pants." Lizzie said, noticing the big white stain.

"O no. Not only do I have to deal with erections, but know I have to deal with wet dreams. Being a 13 year old boy sucks." Edwin said angrily.

Well, I hope you all liked it!!! I never wrote anything like this, I am a Dasey fan. Pppllleeeaaassseee ppplllleeeaaassseeee review. They totally make my day. Even if its something mean I dnt mind. At least I know that you put time into reading my story.


End file.
